A Special Family
by aroundpeginasquarehole
Summary: Booth and Brennan's oldest daughter reflects about her family. One-Shot!


My name? Alyvia.

My full name? Alyvia Joy Angela Booth.

Why? Well, Alyvia because my mom liked the name Olivia, but dad wanted my nickname to be AJ not OJ.

Joy? Because I guess sometime during my mom's life, her name was Joy, and my dad thinks that by my middle name being Joy, it makes it sentimental.

And the Booth? Well that's my dad.

There are seven of us in the Brennan/Booth clan.

First, there's Parker, who's 24. Parker went to Northwestern and majored in anthropology and minored in criminal justice. Parker's now an intern at the lab.

Then, there's me. I'm 15. After me, is Noah who's 10. After Noah, is Mollie, who's 8. Then, there's Ashleigh, who's 5.

Finally, are my parents. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and world famous anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Parker, who's my favorite brother, moved in with us after his mom died in a car accident when mom was pregnant with Noah. I remember things were kinda crazy because instead of mom and dad getting two full time kids, they were getting three.

Things are getting crazy around here due to the fact that Parker's getting married next week and his fiancé, Gabriella, well her family will be staying with us. Aunt Angela, Aunt Cam, Katie and I think it's funny that Parks is getting married before mom and dad.

Oh, and Katie, is Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins' daughter, who's two years younger than me.

Gabby and Parker have been dating since they were juniors in college and Parker popped the question about seven months ago.

Gabby is actually going to be dad's replacement when he retires in a year and Parker is going to be mom's, because, according to them, they don't wanna miss any more of our childhood and why keep on working when they have replacements already ready.

We all thought it was funny because Gabby and Parks are pretty much like mom and dad, except opposite. That and the fact they realized their feelings a lot sooner than mom and dad.

But anyway, back to me. My life has been interesting these past 15 years. First of all, I have four siblings. That can be something interesting in itself.

And well, something has happened to almost all of us because of what mom and dad do. But truthfully, we don't care because they put away the bad guys, and make everything safer for everyone.

But anyway, me? I was abducted when I was just a few hours old. They found me about a week later all good. But let's just say, that's the reason there's a five year age difference between me and Noah and not two.

Noah? He got held at gunpoint when he was 8 and mom and dad, well, they freaked out to say the least.

Then there's Mollie, she's the lucky one. Nothing's happened to her yet. It's almost like the criminals don't know about her and only the other four of us.

And Ashleigh, hers was the worst. She got kidnapped by a Gravedigger copycat about a year ago. We found her with ten minutes to spare. She was unconscious and both mom and dad thought she was dead when we opened that container.

But me, being the one who was ready to touch her thought dead sister, found her pulse. That one gives me, mom, dad, Gabby, Parks and Ash nightmares to this very day.

But that's also not the reason I'm telling you this. The other day, I had my boyfriend Dylan ask me if I would trade my family for any other family. I turned back to my mom's office, where Ashleigh and Mollie were putting on one of their plays, which they did every Friday. My dad sat in my mom's chair with her on his lap and I could tell he was whispering things in her ear, making her laugh.

I then turned my view to the couch where I saw Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins sitting on either end with Michael and Katie in between them. Sitting on the floor in the corner farthest from the door, was Parker who had Gabby in between his legs and he had Noah sitting on his left. And then finally there was my Aunt Cam whose daughter Michelle was visiting. They stood in the doorway laughing at Mollie and Ashleigh. I turned back to Dylan, who I had been showing around the lab before his parents came to pick him up in five minutes.

I smiled and turned back towards my mom's office where everyone was laughing and I said,

"My family may not be the most normal family, but it's a special family. We may not get along all the time and we occasionally get threatened by the bad guys, but that what makes my family. And I wouldn't trade it for the world."


End file.
